


Гурорщ

by centrefolds, fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	Гурорщ

Их безжалостно разделяли, отрывали от родителей, одного за другим. Когда с неё снимали кожу, она уже не могла плакать, только молилась, чтобы с младшими поступили не так жестоко. Она видела их. Видела, как их нежные, юные тела разрезали на маленькие кусочки, видела, как они истекали кровью и слышала их крики. Так долго, как будто они навсегда поселились у неё в подкорке.  
В горящем масле их кровь смешалась с кровью других, таких же, как они. Их смешивали, как будто они ничего не значат, скидывали их трупы горой, как будто у них не было чести, достоинства, хотя бы родственников, которые могли бы оплакать умерших.  
Хотя, их-то как раз и не было. Вырезали всех подчистую. Целыми кланами. Не щадя ни стариков, ни детей. Отрывали младенцев от матерей и раскидывали в разные стороны. Ещё долго был слышен их плач, пока всех не погребли под толщей воды.  
Она видела, как их обгорелые тела переворачивались, поднимаясь со дна наверх. Как бы она хотела ещё хотя бы один глоток воздуха, ещё одно счастливое утро, когда будили лучи солнца, ещё один теплый вечер, когда они с мелкими играли и смеялись, ещё одну ночь, когда она обнимала своих сестер и братьев, убаюкивая и засыпая вместе с ними. У неё не осталось ни слез, ни голоса, но она все же попыталась спеть им последнюю колыбельную.  
Легкие сразу наполнились водой и, захлебываясь, она видела, как покраснела вода. Про них уже забыли и в общую могилу насыпали следующую порцию жертв человеческой прихоти.  
Борщ… Было сложно поверить, что страшилка, которой её пугали в детстве будет такой реальной. Перед глазами была мутная пелена и она увидела протянутые к ней белесые с зеленоватыми прожилками руки мамы.


End file.
